Prohibited sweet dreams
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [AU-OneShot- Lemmon] Después de muchos conflictos entre ellos, tantos rodeos y vueltas con una simple respuesta…Sus caminos se habían cruzado una vez más, pero esta vez ya no esconderán mas su relación. Aunque soñar "ese" alguien no es malo, ¿no?


**Disclaimer:** _los personajes de King Of Fighters no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la compañía de videos juegos SNK Playmore_

 **Aclaraciones:** **[** _AU-One shot-Lemon_ **]** _puede que cambie algunas personalidades con respecto a los personajes, :D_ _Inspirado con las canciones,_ _ **Monochrome no Kiss**_ _de_ _ **SID**_ _y_ _ **Luna Maria**_ _de_ _ **Ono Daisuke.**_ _Puede que se trate de un sueño sobre otro sueño xDD_

 _[Clasificación_ **M** _o_ **T** _]_

 _[Género:_ **Romance** _-_ **Hurt/confort** _]_

 **Summary** _ **:**_ _Después de muchos conflictos entre ellos, tantos rodeos y vueltas con una simple respuesta…Sus caminos se habían cruzado una vez más, pero esta vez ya no esconderán mas su relación. Aunque soñar "ese" alguien no es malo, ¿no?_

* * *

 **Prohibited sweet dreams**

 **[** _Dulce_ _sueños_ _prohibidos_ **]**

* * *

 _«La historia que todos quieren_

 _Cualquiera tiene sueños muy dulces»_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ella tenía que cumplir una misión, que era vigilar al sospechoso Iori Yagami. El edificio donde se había hospedado, daba la vista a una de las zonas donde el sospechoso solía ir frecuentemente, la peli azulada solía mirar el horario para ver como esa persona solía transitar con su motocicleta.

—Son las tres de la tarde, el sospechoso ha llegado a su destino—decía Leona al verlo con sus binoculares, con su mano izquierda sostenía una grabadora y con la derecha tenía el otro objeto.

A pesar que la militar estaba en Japón con sus compañeros, ellos no sabían que el comandante tenía una misión aparte con su ahijada, en cambio, los mercenarios estaban cumpliendo la otra misión principal, que fue el motivo para llegar a este país. — _Espero que el coronel cumpla con su misión._ —Se hablaba en su mente, suspiro pesadamente, porque esto llevaría mucho tiempo, tenía una carpeta con la información de _Iori Yagami, Vice, Mature_ y también el de _Kyo Kusanagi._ Poseía esos papeles para estar bien informada sobre ellos dos, por la cual había visto frecuentemente sus enfrentamientos, tanto en los torneos como también las veces que obtuvo una misión en Japón, pero siempre ocurre más en la primera opción.

Leona no había descansado bien últimamente, por lo que solía detener la grabación en cada bostezo que se le escapaba, el coronel solía decirle que descanse: porque una vez la había encontrado despabilada en la madrugada, leyendo una y otra vez, los archivos sobre algunos participantes del torneo.

 _ **~Fash Black~**_

Una joven de tan solo dieciocho años, se encontraba sentada del lado izquierdo de su cama, revisando la información que tenían sobre Kyo Kusanagi y también su entorno. La luz seguía iluminando todo su cuarto, todavía tenía una acumulación de archivos para leer:

—Kyo Kusanagi, su edad es de veinte años…—leía tratando de memorizar algunos nombres, miro de reojo a otra carpeta, sentía curiosidad de leerlo, — _Iori Yagami, edad veinte años._ —fue lo poco que había leído, después un bostezo pesado se le escapo de su boca. Dejando las carpetas a un lado de su cama, después comenzó a acomodarse para dormir, aunque no podía cerrar los ojos, porque su voz ya estaba en su mente con tan solo mencionar su nombre:

—« _¿Acaso te comió la lengua el gato?»_ —Su voz masculina, hacia un gran eco dentro de su mente, —« _Ha-ha-ha_ »—sus carcajadas solían animarla para entrenar, quería superarlo, la manera que la humillaba a ella delante del público.

Desde el patio, tres siluetas estaban observando la única ventana que estaba iluminada, uno estaba escondido entre los arbustos, mientras que, los otros dos dejaban ver sus rostros: ellos sabían que Leona aun estaba despierta, hasta que vieron que la luz se apago de repente. Los mercenarios quedaron un poco preocupados ya que se quedo a estas horas de la noche, ambos suponían que tenía pesadillas sobre su pasado…

—Debemos hacer algo por ella, Clark—musito Ralf en voz baja, —No debería esforzarse tanto. —agrego apenado.

— ¿Una distracción? —Interrogo Clark percatado, — ¿Cómo?

—Ya veremos, después de la misión. —agrego por ultimo. —Además, creo que esta así por mi culpa. —musito, al dar media vuelta para desaparecer entre los arbustos.

— _Sí, supieras que Leona ya esta distraída por alguien más, se que serias capaz de ayudar al comandante en cazarlo con el rifle_ —hablo en su mente, para después seguir a su compañero. —Leona piensa en otra persona, Iori—dijo al voltearse bruscamente para verificar su presencia, aunque en este caso salió un minino del árbol — ¿Eh? Creo que me equivoque.

— _«Creo que en algo nos parecemos, Leona»_ —una de sus antiguas conversaciones con él, salto entre sus tantos recuerdos, porque después de los torneos solían cruzarse, el estaba de gira y ella estaba en misiones, pero no le quedo otra que distraerse un poco, por lo menos pudo conocerlo y sacarle algo de información al sospechoso. — _«No fue tan malo, hablar con alguien»_ —se imaginaba el restaurante donde habían ido por la noche, por lo menos en esa noche, había conversado con alguien más aparte de sus compañeros.

— _Leona, Leona…_

 _ **~Fin del flash black~**_

Recibió un abrazo por detrás, trato de hacer un forcejeo pero esa persona no la dejaba moverse. Cuando noto un mechón de color rojizo, la expresión de seriedad de su rostro cambio por completo a una expresión sorprendida, no se esperaba la llegada del _sospechoso:_

— _Sabía_ _que_ _me_ _estabas_ _espiando_ —oía esa voz masculina, por lo que su abrazo se enredaba por la cintura de ella, — _No se te ocurra gritar._

—No deberías estar aquí. —Le decía la militar, estando sonrojada, —M-Mis compañeros volverán en cualquier momento—advirtió, con voz entre cortada.

— _No me importa_ —contradijo con voz sereno, apoyaba su nariz por el cabello de ella, todo para oler su rico perfume, — _Y no pienso irme, hasta obtener lo que quiero._

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunto estando quieta, sin ni siquiera moverse de su posición, porque el Yagami la había agarrado en un momento desprevenido.

— _A ti, ya es tiempo de que todo se sepa, Leona_ —le hablaba Iori, al ir apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la joven, — _Ni tus compañeros gorilas y ni siquiera tu padre van a interrumpir nuestro momento._

— ¿Nuestro momento? —Repitió percatada, — ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —pregunto.

Iori se movilizo ligeramente, para verla a la cara. Mirándose a los ojos de forma mutua, tarde o temprano Leona tenía que confesar lo que sentía por él, tal vez, después de todo lo que sucedió entre ellos, algo nuevo estaba surgiendo entre ambos y eso se percibía en el ambiente, aunque la joven solía negarlo pero el otro insistía.

— _No te resistas._

—Yagami…—pronuncio su nombre, al abrazarlo con fuerza, fue correspondido de una manera tan reconfortante, iba enterrando su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho. Siguiendo así por un par de minutos, luego, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, se sentía extraña pero algo le decía que estaría bien protegida.

— _Leona…Yo_ —fue interrumpido por un inesperado beso de parte, de la militar. — _Mis intensiones hacia ti son…muy…_ —rompió el beso pero no podía terminar de hablar, porque no sabía _¿Cómo?_ Empezar todo, tal vez, ella podría ayudarle.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —pregunto curiosa.

— _Pff… ¿Nunca lo hiciste?_ —contradecía con una pregunta, aunque la respuesta fue por una reacción por parte de la joven, las mejillas coloradas la estaban delatando. — _Lo voy a tomar como un no._ —musito, entendiendo la situación. — _Cuando todo esto empiece, no te arrepientas…_

—V-Vale, lo hare… —asintió con la cabeza, aceptando una pequeña propuesta, sin embargo, las cosas entre ellos apenas estaba comenzando…—No voy a arrepentirme.

— _Tampoco le cuentes a alguien._

—Vale, pero capaz lo noten.

— _No importa, pero quiero hacerlo, contigo._ —musito, al sonreír de lado.

Ruborizada, besaba nuevamente al pelirrojo: el correspondía con besos suaves e tiernos. Cuando fue guiándole hacia la cama, ambos se iban desvistiendo quitándose sus ropas, dejándolas que flotaran en el aire para que luego, descendieran en el suelo. El la observaba detenidamente pero luego continuaba con su _travesura._ Al caer en la cómoda cama, sus manos se unían y fueron entrelazando sus dedos. Iori comenzó a introducir el jugueteo de su lengua dentro de la boca, haciendo que su acompañante se detuviera por un momento, cubriéndose la boca escondiendo sus mejillas coloradas:

— _¿Qué sucede, Leona?_ —preguntaba el muchacho, percatado por la reacción de ella. — _¿Te arrepentiste?_ —agregaba otra pregunta demás.

—N-No, solo que… no sé cómo se hace _eso_ —respondió cortante, desviando su mirada hacia la ventana, —No estoy arrepentida. —replico, con voz tímida.

— _Tú solo sigue lo que hago, ¿entendido?_ —hablo este, al suspirar aliviado. — _Creí que te arrepentiste._ —musito.

Continuaron besándose con el jugueteo de lenguas, ella trataba de seguir esos movimientos. Sus cuerpos se iban uniendo de apoco, la posición en la que estaban era: _el_ sobre _ella_. La peli azulada solía recorrer con sus suaves manos, el torso del muchacho. — _¿Estas tensa?_ —interrogo confundido.

—N-No, continúa. —contesto con un suspiro algo tenso. —Solo continúa. —repitió sonrojada. El Yagami asintió con la cabeza y sonrió de lado. Después fue recorriendo con sus labios, explorando el cuerpo desnudo de la joven, dejando besos pausados y lamidas por el cuello hasta llegar al vientre, volvió a subir su cabeza para depositar otro beso en los labios de aquella militar, solo que esta vez fue más fogoso. Inclinando la cabeza nuevamente. Su mano izquierda tocaba con suavidad uno de los senos, mientras que, con su boca recorría succionando, lamiendo en el seno, y fue mordisqueando el pezón. —A-Ahmm…—gemía, con voz placentera. —S-Sigue…—pedía, al sentir _esa_ sensación cálida en todo su cuerpo, lo que le estaba provocando el chico, se trataba de _excitarla._

Iori sonreía por sus adentros, al oír los pequeños gemidos tímidos de Leona. — _Prepárate._ —Advertía con voz seductora, no era la primera vez que lo _hacía, -_ ¿Quién sabe con cuantas mujeres se habría acostado?- pero este momento, era especial, no solo por él, sino también por ella. En este caso, su relación es diferente. Porque Yagami, la quería para él solo, la amaba y no quería compartir ya que se había enterado que andaba alguien más detrás…

De pronto, al ir bajando lentamente, con sus manos grandes iba acariciando las piernas blancas y suaves de Leona: su voz femenina se la oía tímida, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. — _Te ves hermosa_ —agrego para seguir. La militar se mordía el labio inferior, los gemidos que se le escapaban: parecían elevar un poco la voz. —A-Ahmm…—su pareja estaba jugueteando por esa _zona_ intima, la cual, causo que estremeciera al sentir un tacto humedecido dentro de su _zona._ Se agarraba de las sabanas, por cada _jugueteo_ que le causaba, sonrojada vía que el pelirrojo se reincorporaba para la siguiente etapa.

Las manos traviesas de Leona, comenzaban a recorrer algunas partes del cuerpo de Iori, tocando con timidez el _miembro_ masculino, sus manos se detuvieron ahí, porque la joven también quería aportar algo, aunque no se animaba del todo. Su rostro estaba más roja de vergüenza:

— _Mejor dejamos para otro momento._ —Musito al besarle en la frente, al sentir las traviesas y curiosas manos, el solo se estremeció un poco, por la forma que lo _tocaba._ — _A-Ahm…L-Leona_ —gemía al pronunciar su nombre a un suspiro. De apoco, el pelirrojo fue levantando su cabeza: cerrando los ojos como si estuviera disfrutando, _algo más_ estaba haciendo su acompañante, lo estaba _estimulando._ — _A-Ahmm…_

Cuando la peli azulada quitaba su boca del _miembro_ duro e erecto, este comenzó a colocarse sobre ella, _introduciéndolo_ dentro de ella, moviendo la cadera de una manera lenta y suave, al sentir como ella se aferraba a él, solo continuaba con los movimientos y solo para oírla gemir hasta que pronuncie su nombre, y que se confiese, pero en este caso "la confesión" ya se sabía.

— ¡A-Ahmm…S-Sigue! —gimió, al apoyar sus manos en la espalda, no le arañaba con sus uñas. — _"¡A-Ahmm…!"_ —había oído su voz masculina.

Después, el ritmo fue aumentando un poco. Seguía _haciéndolo_ con paciencia. Sus gemidos cada vez se iban elevando la voz, de todas formas, nadie los oía. Este apoyaba sus labios nuevamente en el cuello de la joven, deteniéndose para besarlo y para ir directo a los labios. En este caso. Fue uno muy apasionado, estaban _hambrientos_ del uno al otro, se _deseaban_ mucho.

— ¡A-Ahmm…I-Iori…!—entre jadeos, pronuncio su nombre, —… ¡T-Te amo! —agrego con voz entre cortada, lo miro por un segundo a los ojos.

— _¡A-Ahmm…L-Leona!_ —gimió, al acelerar un poco más el ritmo de caderas. Lentamente. Todo se fue disminuyendo de apoco, sus cabellos estaban sudados al igual que sus cuerpos. Se estaban rindiendo, pero se habían _disfrutado_ del uno al otro, este la había _llenado_ dentro de su _útero._ Ellos dos se acostaron en la cama; seguían agitados y con la respiración entre cortada, pero la militar pudo oír bien y claramente lo que al pelirrojo le faltaba decir, — _Y-Yo también t-te amo_ —tartamudeo por la respiración.

—I-Iori…—lo nombraba al apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, quedándose completamente dormida y exhausta por lo que habían vivido en este momento, además, sintió el tacto de un beso en la frente. Ella sonrió por sus adentros. — _El me ama_ —se dijo en su mente.

 _*_ **…** _Llanto de un infante_ _ **...**_ _*_

Algo le había despertado, y no tenía nada que ver con un ruido "extraño", el ruido se trataba más sobre un llanto infantil. Quedando sonrojada por el sueño que había tenido, se apoyaba nuevamente su cabeza en la almohada pero una voz masculina la había despertado completamente:

—« _¿Leona?_ »

— ¿I-Iori? —lo nombro perpleja, a la entrada de la habitación se acercaba su marido con alguien entre sus brazos. — ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto confundida al ver que se acercaba.

— _Gaidel acaba de despertarse_ —contesto el pelirrojo, al entregarle a su bebé, por lo que Leona se quedo conmovida al verlo. — _¿Por qué me miras con esa cara?_ —interrogo confundido.

— ¿Eh? N-Nada, solo tuve un dulce sueño—respondió sonrojada y trataba de disimular. — _Cuando_ _fue_ _Prohibido en_ _nuestro_ _tiempo_. —se dijo en su mente, y por fuera rio tímidamente.

— _¿Qué clase de sueño?_ —volvió a preguntar, frunciendo el ceño. — _¿Tiene que ver conmigo?_ —agrego.

—S-Si, pero cuando Gaidel vuelva a dormir, podrás hacerlo realidad ¿no? —respondió al sonreír de lado, cosa que su marido sonrió de igual manera. —A-Además, en ese tiempo uno buscaba al otro. —musito, al mirarlo a los ojos.

— _Usted es traviesa, Leona Yagami._ —decía al besarle en la frente. — _Aparte, ese sueño se puede volver a realizar una y otra vez._ —musito de forma traviesa.

—Jeje, y creo que si soy un poco traviesa—dijo al reírse. — _Aishiteru_ —le hablo en japonés.

* * *

 **Fin~**

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este lemon diría, primer lemon creo de Iori x Leona que hago xD jajjaja, tal vez tenga que ver con uno de mis tantos fanfic,**_ "No estás solo" _**que también es sobre la misma pareja, aunque en este caso lo hice como un sueño que hasta puede tener otros recuerdos xD jajaj… Bueno, algunas me estuvieron pidiendo que haga lemon xD jejje.**_ — _ **Así escribo mis lemmons xD de ciertas parejas jajaj**_ — _**ríe nerviosa.**_

 _ **Sobre**_ The brave girl _**Ya vere cuando puedo actualizar, ando atrancada con algunos asuntos personales y sobre el estudio, tengo que volver a retomar hasta donde me quede… jjajaj xD**_ _ **. Aparte quiero por lo menos subir dos capítulos seguidos de ese fanfic, así que capaz lo suba todo junto**_

 _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

 _ **Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
